


Amour

by sekaizinnias



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Car Accidents, Character Substitution, Heartache, Innocent, Lost - Freeform, Love, Lovers, M/M, Marriage, Memory Loss, Romance, identical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 21:40:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13533093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekaizinnias/pseuds/sekaizinnias
Summary: In French, Amour means Love.Summary:“I will pay you. As much as you want. Just be my son's dead husband.”Warning: There will be a roller coaster of emotions. And there will be an obvious difference from where i stopped the #twitfic to where i continued it as a real fanfiction.





	Amour

What could be worse for a father to stare at his dead son's body in the hospital, the same night the son got married? Nothing. Everything seems meaningless now. He lost his only son. "Mr. Kim." A steady voice calls him, distracting him from his dead son's serene body. "Your son in law... he's awake." The doctor informs. The old man sighs, looking at his motionless son once again before walking with the doctor. "But..." the doctor halts Mr. Kim, looking serious.

"What is wrong? Is Sehun alright?” Mr. Kim asks anxiously. He cannot lose another son. His weak heart will give up. “Sehun... He...” The doctor pauses, choosing the best words.

"What, Doctor?"

“He's diagnosed with a brain trauma.”

 

"What? What is this supposed to mean?!” Mr. Kim questions worriedly. The doctor sighs this time. He must choose his words carefully to avoid another medical crisis. “This means, for Sehun, no accident happened.” The doctor explains carefully. Mr. Kim nods tiredly. He understands what the doctor means. Trauma.

 

Mr. Kim walks into Sehun's ward to find his son in law sitting with a pout and frown on his face.

"Papa!" Sehun calls keenly.

‘He sounds normal.’ Mr. Kim tells himself, looking at his Sehun.

"I am supposed to go to my honeymoon Papa! Jongin is waiting for me!" Sehun complaints and Mr. Kim tries his best to swallow his sob. "Papa!" Sehun calls his father in law when the older isn’t responding. "Where is Jongin, papa? I am so going to kick his ass when he comes." Sehun continues rambling while Mr. Kim turns around to wipe his tears. Sehun do not know and Sehun must not know.

"And why am I in the hospital?"

Mr. Kim fakes a happy laugh as he nears the grumbling Sehun.

"Jongin called me. This is a surprise." he lies. He must keep lying to Sehun. Sehun gapes at his father in law. "Papa." he calls seriously. "You know Jongin is dumb at making plans. Why did you ..? Hospital?!" Sehun continues complaining about Jongin and his planning capabilities. Mr. Kim chokes on his sob and quickly excuses himself from the ward. He cannot lie to Sehun.

He heads towards where Jongin is lying but -

"Hey old man! Watch out will you!?"

Mr. Kim looks up to the voice as he rubs his shoulder.

"Jongin!" he screams, hugging his son happily. His son is alive. Jongin is standing in front of him, alive and healthy.

"Get off me!" the voice grumbles and Mr. Kim is pushed away. He looks dejectedly to his son. What is happening?  “Jongin? What are you saying?” Mr. Kim asks sadly. Why is Jongin being so rude? Jongin is never rude to him.

 

"Who is Jongin? I am Kai."

Mr. Kim watch the young man walk pass by him to an examination room. Mr. Kim slowly makes his way to the room Jongin is lying. That wasn't his son. His son is really dead. Jongin’s motionless body is still on the bed. It was just hours ago, he saw Jongin and Sehun dancing happily, sharing kisses and making promises to live happily together, forever and now both of them are in the hospital; one dead, one barely alive.

"Mr. Kim..." The doctor calls breaking Mr. Kim from his trains of thought. "I put Sehun to sleep. He keep asking for Jongin."

"He will be fine in the morning right?" Mr. Kim whispers, still looking at Jongin through the window.

"It is best to keep the truth away."

"How do I keep the truth away from Sehun?" Mr. Kim asks, sounding so frustrated. "Sehun would not stop asking about Jongin." The doctor sighs. He know Mr. Kim for years, stress would harm the broken man. "Telling Sehun, would kill him." Mr Kim falls on his knee dejectedly.

"What should I do, Lee?" Mr. Kim sobs into his palm. How is he supposed to bring his dead son back alive?  "Make up a story. Sehun would throw a tantrum for time being." Doctor Lee suggest. A story is the best for times like this. Mr. Kim nods, thinking of what he should tell Sehun, something that will sound real and not make Sehun suspicious. Mr. Kim stands back up, feeling a percent better. "Get away old man." The known voice groans, nudging him away. Mr. Kim see, Kai; Jongin's look alike walk pass him.

 

"Hey! Stop!" Mr. Kim runs after that guy, urging him to stop.

"What old man? What do you want from me?" Kai mumbles annoyingly. Mr Kim stares at Kai, observing the other precisely. "Look here old man, if you called me just to stare at my face, just bugger off ok. I have things to do" Kai walks away leaving the weird, staring old man. ‘What is wrong with people these days?’ Kai thinks to himself. Mr. Kim runs after the young man once again. "What!" Kai asks furiously. This old seriously needs to be warned. No one messes with Kai. "Follow me." Mr. Kim tells and forcefully pulls Kai with him to Jongin’s room.

 

 

"What the fuck..." Kai whispers out his shock, hands on the mirror which separates the in and out. A body is lying motionless on the steel table. "That's me!" Kai tells Mr. Kim.

"That's not you. That's my son, Jongin." Mr. Kim tells, forcing himself to sound as calm as possible. "He died half hour ago."

Kai’s shock fades, replaced by his normal self. Kai laughs awkwardly, “Sorry for your loss but I am not involved.” Kai tells, leaving the old man to himself. He really hope the old man isn’t thinking that he killed his son. Kai was running away from a money lender, he fell badly half hour ago and to plaster his wound, he came to the hospital.

"Wait, Kai."

Kai rolls his eyes. “Look here sir.” He starts, stopping the old man from saying anything. “It's late and I am tired." Kai grumbles, hoping the old man would let him go.

“Please...” Mr Kim begs, eyes getting teary. “Only ten minutes, please.” With a forced nod, Kai follows him. Kai trails the old man to the ward section. He read the sign 'VIP' and tells himself that his old man is rich. ‘A rich man just begged you.’ Kai feels proud of himself. Mr. Kim does not walk in, he stops by the sliding glass door and looks at Kai.

"The person in here, is my son in law. Got married 6 hours ago..." Mr Kim blinks his tears not wanting to show obvious weakness over his unfortunate fate. "He is not injured but witnessing Jongin's death in front of his eyes…”

Kai freezes, looking at the pitiful old man as the other breaks down. Kai tries to have a look at the unlucky man inside the ward but he can hardly have a glimpse. "Why are you telling me all this?" Kai questions not understanding how is he getting involved with these unfortunate people. “Follow me, Kai.” Mr Kim invites and this time Kai follows without arguing of being tired. They walk out of the hospital and a car comes to fetch Mr. Kim. “Get in.” Kai hesitates for a second. He should really leave but something urges him to go with this man and, he follows.

They reach a house which Kai assumes is Mr. Kim's place.

“Welcome to my house, Kai.”

Kai keeps tight-lipped following the man, cautiously planning his escapes in case police gets here. Kai's history is not to be discussed, especially with the police. Mr Kim makes himself comfortable on the large sofa, inviting Kai to sit across him. Kai does as he is told.

“I have a deal for you, Kai.” Mr. Kim gets to the point without delays. Kai cocks his eyebrow questioningly. He is surely not getting into any deals right now. He have three more deal outside this mansion. Those deals are already life threatening.

“I know who you are, Kai.”

Kai chuckles awkwardly. How could this old man possibly know about him? He stares at Mr Kim not believing the old man. Not even a percent.

“Had background check.” Mr Kim informs flashing Kai his expensive looking smartphone. Now he remember; Mr Kim answered a phone call in the car earlier. Kai groans, leaning angrily against his chair. “Okay. What's your deal?” Kai probes sounding frustrated and trapped. Damn all these rich people and their connections. Mr. Kim looks into Kai's eyes -

“I will pay you.” He starts.

“As much as you want. Just be my son's dead husband.”

 

 

Kai stands abruptly, laughing out his mind. This old man must be crazy or he must have gone crazy. The night is finally getting into his nerves. “You must be crazy.” Kai tells, more like questioning the older man’s sanity. "I am serious." Mr Kim tells, standing up to grab a cheque book. "I will give you 500 thousand now, and another half after Sehun is well."

Kai is extremely tempted by the money. He can pay all his debts and live like a normal person. The money is good, very good to decline. Mr Kim comes back with the cheque book. "Your son in law… Sehun, he would instantly know I am not your son. There's no point here." Kai reasons, being nice. He don’t want to look so desperate for money, quickly agreeing into a deal. Mr Kim nods, agreeing to what Kai is trying to tell him.

“Not if…”Mr Kim says playing the video he put on. It's a video of Jongin; A video of Jongin in a corporate party. Another one is, Jongin at home. Mr Kim bought the handycam for the first time and Jongin is laughing at his father. And the last one, Jongin and Sehun. Its Jongin’s birthday and they are all celebrating happily. All of them looks so happy. Jongin and Sehun looks extremely in love.

Kai stares at the other him intently. They are so different. Extremely different in every way. Jongin is sweet, Kai is plain rude. Jongin is classy with his suit and watches and Kai is just plain and messy. Kai is awkward and Jongin is smooth.

“Watch and learn, Kai.” Mr Kim tells him.

"He is way too different from me." Kai informs, ruffling his long hair frustratingly. Kai could not possibly be Jongin. He will be walking into a trap.

"I heard you have debts to pay..." Mr Kim lures.

"Stop luring me with money!" Kai yells at the older. This old man cannot understand what Kai is going through. It is definitely not easy to be someone you are not.

"I am desperate to save another life. You are desperate to live. It's a win-win." Mr Kim sweet talks. Kai concludes, this man is just plain cunning. Typical businessman and their way with convincing people. "Not my loss if your son in law catches me in 2 hours." Kai spat and Mr Kim smiles thankfully.

"Tomorrow. Be here by noon." Mr. Kim tells.

 

 

Mr Kim rushes back to the hospital after his son's burial. He is informed that Sehun is wide awake and is refusing to talk to anyone unless he sees Jongin. "Get me Jongin" Sehun tells when the doctor asks him how he feels. The nurses are trying their best with all possible, logical reasons but Sehun is adamant. "Just get me my husband. I need to see him." Sehun demands strictly.

"Sehun." Mr Kim greets his stubborn son in law. Sehun has always been stubborn especially when it comes to Jongin. No one can change his mind and heart when it comes to Jongin.

"Papa... where…"

"Jongin is waiting for you at home." Mr Kim tells before Sehun asks him about Jongin.

“What!” Sehun stands immediately, not caring that he have wire on his hand. “That fool! How dare he!” Sehun cries, sounding really angry. "Urghhh!" Sehun groans, pulling out the wire on his arm. "Let's go home now, papa. I must see Jongin now." Sehun tells the older man. The determination in Sehun’s eyes worries Mr Kim.

"Calm down, Sehun. I will get you discharged." Mr Kim chuckles at Sehun's antics. Besides being extremely stubborn, Sehun is also extremely cute. "Why am I even in the hospital?!" Sehun grumbles again. He will not stop grumbling now.

 

All the way home, he hears Sehun planning ways he could torture Jongin with punches, kicks and maybe pull his perfectly styled hair. Mr Kim could only listen to all the plans with a smile. He could not believe fate changes in a split seconds. He remember getting a call, telling him that the Jongin got into an accident. He remember the exact feeling of praying that his son should be alright, his son in law is fine and he wished in was him instead of Jongin.

 

"Where is he?" Sehun rushes out of the car to meet Jongin. Sehun stomps into the mansion angrily, eager to meet his promise breaker husband. Mr Kim silently prays that Kai is already here to take over Jongin's role

"Jongin!" Sehun calls loudly, eyes searching for his idiotic husband.

"Jongin! Stop hiding! I will kick your ass!" Sehun calls again sounding really desperate to kick some butt, a butt. A certain someone’s butt. Sehun stands in the middle of the huge living room, huffing angrily waiting for Jongin to show his handsome face.

"Jongin!!" he calls again running out of patience.

 

Kai stands awkwardly behind the pillar watching Sehun call out for Jongin; him. How should he approach the angry looking man like Jongin? How? If anything goes wrong, it will be game over. Kai braves himself, it is now or never. "Ehem..." Kai clears his throat making himself known and Sehun finds him instantly. Red, flushed cheeks and pouty pink lips moves towards him.

"Jongin!!!” Sehun screams. You idiot! You pig! Who leaves their partner in the hospital on their wedding night! Who!!?" Sehun screams at him while punching Kai hard on the chest. Kai is too busy ogling his 'contract' husband to feel the extreme punches and yells. Sehun is too, extremely beautiful up close. "Jongin!" Sehun calls again and Kai feels a slap on his cheek. Sehun gasps and Kai breaks out from his 'Sehun bubble'.

 

"Omaigod! I am sorry baby!" Sehun apologizes instantly, hugging Kai. Kai catches the word 'baby'.

"Baby..." he speaks sweetly, awkwardly putting his arms around Sehun. The man is just about his height, slightly taller if he could say but the way Sehun leans into his arms, makes the other small.

"I am sorry." he whispers to Sehun. He have no idea ‘sorry’ for what but that feels the right thing to say, maybe on behalf of Jongin?

"I hate you, Jongin." Sehun mumbles into the hard chest. Kai hears soft sniffles and pulls Sehun closer into his arms. Sehun feels right, warm and peaceful. "Don't leave me alone again, Jongin." Sehun tells, looking into Kai's eyes. Kai swallows the lump in his throat, "Never again." Kai promises. Kai questions himself if this promise will actually work, should it work because he is saying it as Jongin.

"Spare this old man, love birds." Mr Kim jokes and Kai sends him a thankful nod unseen by Sehun. Mr Kim looks at Kai impressively. It must be of the new hairstyle and expensive clothes.

"Papa please... Leave us alone." Sehun jokes. "Whatever you say, but let’s eat first." Mr Kim answers in an equally playful tone, sitting at the dining. Servants comes rushing with food and Sehun pulls Kai with him. "Let's eat."

Kai follows the happy Sehun, sitting next to Mr. Kim. Kai could feel his stomach screaming in happiness with the amount of food. He rarely get to dine good food. ‘Once in a blue moon’ if he wants to be precise about it.

"Jongin...." Sehun calls and Kai hums a reply. "When are we going for honeymoon?"

Kai stills and Mr. Kim chokes on his rice. Sehun is married, Kai is not. Kai wish he can ask what sort of honeymoon Sehun is talking about. Kai passes Mr Kim a glass of water while Sehun questions on their reaction. "It's just that, I don't have it planned yet." Kai makes up an excuse.  Sehun taunts Jongin with a curious look. "The Jongin I know love plans...." Sehun informs, eyeing Kai. Kai freaks out. Is he caught too early? He knew it!  He warned the old man. Now, goodbye.

"Maybe.... because this time I want you, to make plans." Kai answers boldly. He might escape or get caught but he has to reply something. "You are not serious right?" Sehun asks, sounding astonished. "Jongin...." Sehun calls when Kai gets distracted by Sehun's natural pout

"I am absolutely… not serious." Kai laughs awkwardly realizing he could end up going on a honeymoon with someone else's husband.

"You pig!"

"Ouchhh!!" Kai yelps in pain. Sehun really loves punching and hitting. How the hells did the Jongin dude survive? "Calm down, Sehun." Kai rubs his arm sounding surprisingly calm in his own ears. "I have everything planned." Kai lies smoothly and he swear he see sparkles in Sehun's eyes.

"This is why I love you, Jongin." Sehun whispers softly. Kai's heart skips a beat. Many have said it to him, but none said it like Sehun. There’s something different in the way Sehun had said it. It was casual but also heavy with emotions. He stares at Sehun for some time. The other guy is eating, not slightly bothered that Kai is watching him. Kai is pulled into admiration until he feels a kick on his shin. The kick came from Mr Kim and Kai forces himself to look away from a happily smiling, glowing Sehun.

"Jongin.” Mr Kim speaks, staring deep into his plate. “I would need to discuss matters with you. Your old man needs some help. Meet me in my work room?" Mr Kim tells, standing up to leave. "Oh. Alright." Kai answers knowing that he might have fucked up.

"Baby…" Sehun calls when Mr. Kim leaves. Kai feels his skin tingle by the Sehun called him. Kai looks up from his plate to look at Sehun. He should really get used to Sehun by now.

Sehun looks back into Jongin's eyes. He had never witness Jongin looking at him in such way; there's always mischief but now; Now there's this unknown emotion pulling Sehun into loving his husband more. He love this new emotions. There's a thrill, a rush, danger.

"What is it, baby...?" Kai hides the excitement of calling Sehun 'baby' from his voice. Sehun shakes his head shyly, with his cheeks red. "Go Papa is waiting for you." Sehun chases Jongin away, not being able to take Jongin's gazes anymore.

"You chasing me away?" Kai fakes a pout. "Don't pout at me Kim Jongin. You are making me weak." Sehun tells angrily but Kai senses Sehun loving it. Kai didn’t even know he's pouting. He can pout? Kai smiles at himself. Sehun is making him behave unnaturally. Kai shakes his head and proceeds to meet Mr. Kim.

 

Kai is all alert when Mr Kim's stare and piercing glare meets him. "What's up old man?" Kai fakes confidence, sitting down casually, uninvited onto the leather chair across the table. "Looking good in my son's clothes." Mr Kim speaks looking at Kai from head to toe.

"Well being rich always makes one look good." Kai answers casually, looking at his nails. "Let me warn you Kai..." Mr Kim says, with his brows furrowed and eyes serious. Kai waits for what the old man has to say to him. He might know what Mr Kim has to say to him.

"You are not Jongin. Sehun is not yours."

Kai fakes a shocking gasp. "Oh my God. I never know!" he pretends, rolling his eyes at the old man.

"I can ruin you to bits young man." Mr Kim warns, pointing his finger directly at Kai. He is powerful, Kai should know that. "And watch your beloved son in law be crazy?" Kai plays along. He is used to all these threats and claims. He fell for some, he escaped some. Mr Kim grits his teeth. Kai is right.

"Look here." Kai snaps his finger in front of the man's face. "I can't behave like Kai to Sehun." Kai tells the older man. “So I have to be your son, be Jongin to Sehun. Be lovey dovey, be romantic with the guy I know nothing about!" Kai raises his voice.

Mr Kim sighs. Kai is right, again.

"I am sorry." Mr Kim apologises. "It is weird seeing Sehun loving you.” He continues. Kai scoffs. "I am Jongin, for him" Kai reminds, in case Mr Kim forgot. "It's just that you are not Jongin." Mr Kim says softly. The pain is obvious in his voice and Kai feels sorry for the older straightaway.

 

 

"Tell me..." Kai says making Mr Kim focus back on him. "How did Jongin meet Sehun?" Mr. Kim smiles all of a sudden, and he chuckles.

"They met in the most cliché way for me." Mr Kim tells, still with a warm smile on his face. "Sehun was holding a cup of coffee..." Mr Kim demonstrate an imaginary cup in his hand. "And he tripped over his foot. Jongin was there and the coffee was all over him." Mr Kim laughs at the memory. Kai smiles too. "Then?" Kai asks, curiosity building up.

"Then what? Jongin got angry. He was supposed to rush to the company after classes and Sehun ruined his shirt." Kai could imagine how Jongin would have felt. He would be damn pissed too. "The best part…” Mr Kim continues, “Sehun started crying. He was so apologetic and couldn’t stop crying.” Mr Kim starts laughing himself. “It was love at first sight for my boy.”

 

"How so?" Kai questions.

"Jongin thought Sehun was like the rest of his crushes…” Mr Kim tells, waving his hand hoping that Kai could understand, “but No. Sehun cried so badly."

"Your son fell in love with a crying Sehun?" It sounds completely stupid to Kai. This Jongin guy fell in love with Sehun while Sehun was crying. Mr. Kim shrugged at Kai's question. "I asked Jongin what happened to his shirt when he came to the office with coffee stained shirt." Mr. Kim chuckles again.

"Wat did he say?"

"He told me the whole story of course. Told me how he is in love and…” Mr Kim pauses, suddenly looking sad.

"And what?" Kai asks.

"Jongin promised that he will never be the reason for Sehun's tears."

There’s a sudden silence in between them. Kai gave the older a moment to grief over the son’s broken promise. Kai stays silent as he watch a tear roll down Mr Kim's face. "His passing must be hard for you..." Kai whispers, loud enough for the older man to hear.

"I have to live on. For my other son." The older replies with determined sigh. Kai watch the older man drown in his sorrow. 'Love' is an unknown feeling. Kai had been too busy running, surviving for money to feel love.

"How do I make Sehun happy, Mr. Kim?" Kai speaks his mind.

 

"What?" Mr. Kim questions surprised by Kai's unusual question. Kai curses himself mentally for letting his thought out loud. Why did he even think about it? Why Sehun's happiness matters to him?

"You don't have to make Sehun happy, Kai. You are here to make sure he gets well." Mr Kim tells angrily. Sehun's happiness isn't Kai's worry.

"How do I do that without keeping him happy?" Kai asks angrily, not understanding the old man. Mr Kim keeps his mouth shut. "Heal Sehun by not talking to him, not interacting?" Kai asks again with hint of sarcasm. This old man is ridiculous. It is better for Kai to not be present at all. Be with Sehun but not doing anything.

"Fine." Mr. Kim gives in. Mr Kim looks at his son's look alike intently. What he is about to tell Kai could change futures. But for Sehun's sake he is ready for all the risks. The boy deserve happiness "Sehun's happiness is in your hands, Kai. Do whatever it takes. Keep him happy.”

Kai listens carefully, analysing each word. There got to be a catch;

"But keep your hands off Sehun. Don't touch him." Mr. Kim continues and Kai smiles knowingly. "First of all..." Kai interrupts, "Tell me about Sehun. His likes, dislikes, and basics."

A simple man. Mr Kim concluded Sehun in three words. He wants nothing fancy but he gets all happy if he is given something fancy. Sehun came from a simple family thus his thinking and likings are all simple but with Jongin he is pampered without his liking. He is feisty but also the softest person. He is also charming but also extremely cute.  Kai walks out of the room with the most basic information about Sehun. 'So much about wanting to make Sehun happy. How?' he mumbles quietly. He is more confused and worried now.

 

 

"Shit!" Kai half yells when he collides with something. No. someone. "Sehun! Are you alright?" Kai asks when Sehun freezes at the impact. Sehun stands quietly, looking stunned. Kai looks at what Sehun is looking at. Kai's shirt is all wet now.

"Seriously Sehun?" Kai teases. This had happened before, but with Jongin. "First coffee, now juice?"

Sehun juts out his lips in a pout. "Sorry…" Sehun mumbles apologetically looking at the wet shirt.

"I am rushing somewhere you know." Kai teases more when he notice Sehun's cheeks turn red. His 'husband' is seriously so adorable.

"It happened again." Sehun whispers sadly.

 

"But things are different now." Kai replies instantly. Suddenly, teasing Sehun is no longer fun. His heart is not allowing it. "What is?" Sehun asks innocently and Kai swears, he swear he would do anything for this angel. "We are married now." Kai tells with a smile.

Sehun smiles instantly making Kai witness moonlight in day time. "Always cheesy." Sehun grumbles shyly and walks past Kai. Kai would willingly be a cheese just to be cheesy for Sehun. "Follow me." Sehun orders like a princess. Kai follows Sehun blindly and he came to realize Sehun took him to their room. Kai pales out. He have to share a room with Sehun. One room. Kai could say his hormones are well controlled but he doubt Sehun’s since he is ‘married’. 'Don't chicken out Kai, Act normal.' he tells himself mentally.

Sehun passes a light blue shirt to Kai and tells him to change. Kai starts unbuttoning his shirt and Sehun lets out a gasp, turning around quickly. Kai chuckles to himself, moving closer to Sehun. "Are you getting shy, baby?" Kai whispers into Sehun's ear, taking a sniff of Sehun sweet scent around the neck. Sehun groans, glaring back. "I never knew you are this bold." Sehun tells, eyeing Kai's unbuttoned shirt. Kai laughs, tugging his shirt off and Sehun hangs his mouth. "Should I remind you?" Kai teases as Sehun tries his best not to look too much.

"Remind me what, Jongin?"

Hearing 'Jongin', Kai stills.

Kai laughs awkwardly, wearing the new shirt. He keep forgetting he is Jongin around Sehun, not Kai. "We are married."

Sehun huffs, rolling his eyes. "I remember."

"But Jongin..." Sehun continues. Kai looks up at Sehun as he buttons up. "How did your body became all tough all of a sudden?" Sehun questions, sitting on the huge bed looking curiously at him. Kai must play safe. "It seems like you know my body too well?" Kai decides to tease, again, while his brain thinks for a reason

"I hug you all the time, Jongin." Kai smirks at Sehun when he can't seem to answer Sehun yet. Sehun looks alarmed. Kai gets the hint and found his winning card. "Clothes on and clothes off, not the same, sweetheart." Kai throws another teasing remark. Sehun lies on the bed with a groan sounding frustrated. Kai keeps his amused expression.

"Jongin you ....!"

"I what?" Kai smirks, walking to the bed.

Sehun shifts back quickly, avoiding his weird looking husband. He had never seen Jongin giving him such naughty looks. "What are you…?!" Sehun squeaks as he watch Jongin crawl onto the bed, to him. "Jongin...?" Sehun stutters as his husband gets in between his legs. His face must be so red now. Sehun feels his heart banging his chest bone, his airways are invaded by Jongin's scent and his eyes are blessed with emotions he never seen. Jongin leans closer, Sehun gets breathless and he is gifted by a smirk. When did Jongin learnt that?

"You are so cute." Jongin whispers voice going so low but his eyes they remain their intensity. And in a blink, Jongin is out of his face with the smirk still on his lips. Sehun stares blankly at his husband.

"Just taking my dirty shirt."

 

Sehun watch his husband leave their room silently. After hearing the click of the door, Sehun screams into the pillow. "You are embarrassing." He hits the bed. "Oh Sehun you idiot! Stop blushing like a tomato!" He scolds himself mid screams. He is feeling like the teenage him once again, blushing at everything Jongin does to him and Sehun doesn’t want that anymore. They are married now. He should be used to everything about Jongin but surprisingly no.

As he is screaming to himself, Sehun stops suddenly, jumping down the bed, running after Jongin. "Jongin!" he calls anxiously. Jongin said he was going somewhere. "Jongin! wait!" Sehun runs down the stairs to Jongin who is about to walk out the door. Sehun witness that mischievous smile once again. "Stop smiling like that." Sehun warns, tugging Jongin's shirt to pull the other close. Sehun leans in and kisses Jongin's cheek. "A good luck kiss."

Tables turned and this time Sehun witness a shock on his husband's face. "Behaving like we haven't kiss before." Sehun teases Jongin. Sehun is jumping in joy in his mind. You get back what you do.

Kai clears his throat, feeling the electricity on his kissed cheek. "Shut up." Kai retorts playfully. He should be cool about it. "I'll be back soon." Kai tells Sehun and walks away. He touch his kissed cheek, smiling to himself like an idiot.

"Jongin…" Sehun calls him again and Kai turns around to see the beautiful man. "You are forgetting something" Sehun reminds him. Kai curses mentally not knowing what he is forgetting. "Huh?" His mouth reacts faster than his brain. Sehun gawks at him.

"You should kiss me back!"

Telling himself that he should not look so shaken by the request, Kai leans in smoothly, shutting Sehun up, "One for my baby." Kai says, kissing Sehun's right cheek, "One for my husband." kissing the left cheek. Kai smiles proudly at Sehun's state of shock. A tooth for a tooth?

"Bye love." Kai tells, leaving Sehun at the doorstep.

 

 

"Sehun?"

"Papa…"

"So how's our Jongin treating you?" Mr Kim asks Sehun, switching on the television. Sehun joins him, sitting the opposite side with a blush. Mr Kim wishes to hear from Sehun that Kai is Jongin, so that he is not caught for substituting his dead son with someone else. Sehun laughs, "He's leaving me speechless all the time" Sehun tells his father in law.

"What do you mean?" Mr Kim asks worriedly.

 

"He is getting naughtier." Sehun answers, beaming happily. "Okay..." Mr Kim answers awkwardly, getting what Sehun means. "Be happy, Sehun. We are a family now." Mr Kim tells the younger. Sehun smiles sadly at Mr Kim. "You both are my only family now, papa." Sehun looks away sadly, longing for his own family. His parents are away, away for a long time now. He don’t even know if they remember him anymore.

"Take your medicine, Sehun." Mr. Kim reminds him. Sehun might not know his condition but Mr Kim knows. Sehun whines, "I am fine, papa!"

"Vitamins, Sehun." Mr Kim lies to the younger. "You almost pass out yesterday. I don’t want that to happen again." Mr Kim continues lying smoothly.

"Really!?" Sehun questions. He should know if he fainted but he don’t remember anything. He only remembers being in the hospital.

"For real." Mr. Kim confirms.

 

 

Kai comes back late in the evening knowing that it is slightly late than his promised time. With the money he received from Mr Kim, he went around paying his debts. All settled and all paid. He's a free man now.

"You are supposed to be back by 5." Mr Kim appears out of nowhere surprising Kai.

"Had some things to settle." Kai mutters tiredly.

"Sehun have been resting after taking his meds." Kai nods at the information. "I should go and see him." Kai mutters, walking up the stairs. "What does Jongin call you?" Kai asks midway up the stairs. Mr Kim looks up to Kai, "Dad." His voice trembles, "Jongin calls me dad."

 

Kai takes a deep breath before opening the door to the room. He needs to be Jongin with Sehun again. Although it was hard (before Kai met Sehun) now, it feels natural. Kai knows what to be around the other, what he should say if he gets stuck in a fate twisting moment. It is easy. Kai opens the door and he finds Sehun shirtless in the middle of the room, looking freshly showered. 'Fuck' he curses mentally. He did not prepare for this. He definitely did not prepare himself for some skin.

Sehun is wiping his hair with a small towel and Kai can see beads of water trailing down Sehun's pale broad back. Sehun is broader than him if Kai would want to measure and the skin, now he will believe the childhood story he heard from everyone, ‘Snow White’. Sehun is the human Snow White. Sehun's waist is small and slim. Kai don’t even know if that is possible by judging Sehun’s broad back. Kai feels dizzy.

Kai clears his throat before unwanted things happens.

"You are back!" Sehun chimes happily, turning to face him. "A while ago." Kai tells removing his watch and keeping it in the drawer. He is quite amazed by himself that he sound very calm despite the internal dilemma earlier.

"How did it go?" Sehun asks, grabbing a tee from the wardrobe.

"Smooth and well." Kai faces Sehun, who is now fully dressed, hair still slightly wet.

"You? Did you miss me?" Kai asks his 'husband'. The simple equation is that, if one asks how everything and all is, you should ask the person back for some mutual respect. The relationship would be better.

"I did." Sehun answers timidly. "But not that much." Sehun continues, covering up. However, Kai senses something is off. He supposed to do something again? Kai then quickly remembers the tradition. Kai walks towards Sehun and pulls him close, and the younger collides to his chest, with a hand on his shoulder. Sehun is glaring at him. Something is indeed wrong. "Give me a hug." Kai whispers huskily.

"Go away." Sehun tells squirming from inside Kai's arms lock. "Don't lie baby." Kai smirks and Sehun's glares turns soft. With a big kind smile, Kai hugs Sehun, affectionately.

Sehun hugs back, smiling into Jongin's chest. "I thought you forgot again." He mumbles sadly and the other laughs, hugging tighter.

"Never."

Before Kai let go of Sehun, he kisses Sehun's cheek and Sehun smiles back, happiness too obvious even for even a blind person to sense it. "Go, change. I'll see you downstairs." Sehun tells, leaving Kai alone in the huge bedroom. As he bathes, Kai mumbles to himself of things he should do with Sehun all the time. "Kiss and hug him all the time." Kai rinses his head. “Especially before leaving and after coming back.” Kai had noticed that Sehun loves small gestures.

"Do not think about his soft waist." Kai drones to himself rinsing the soap off his body. "Do not think about it Kai." He sings song at himself. He really should not think about it. "Oh God… Don't think about him. Please…" Kai grumbles since he starts feeling unnecessarily down south. "He's not even yours." Kai hits himself with the heaviest, ugly truth.

"He's not mine."

Kai feel a part of him breaking. Sehun is not his but why is he feeling this way? It is not ‘love’ he is feeling for the other. Kai is sure about it. With the revelation of the ugliest truth, the feeling he felt down south disappeared through his toes. Things will surely turn bad if Sehun finds out. Kai stares at his reflection on the big mirror by the sink. He scoffs at himself, "You are an idiot. You will be hurt." He should have known.

 

Dinner went well. Kai served Sehun some dishes that made Sehun so awkwardly cute because it seems Jongin never did it before. Kai felt superior, his personal first with Sehun.

"Why are you smiling to yourself?" Mr Kim asks when Kai keeps smiling to himself like a lunatic. Sehun excused himself to the washroom leaving Kai and Mr Kim alone at the huge dinner table. Kai shakes his head, still in his bubble of happiness. Mr Kim stares in curiosity.

Kai can't help feeling so great. "I am happy." Kai tells, still with that self-satisfied smile. "I can see." Mr Kim mentions, not surprised. "But why?"

Kai chuckles playfully, wriggling his eyebrows to the older. "Jongin never did that."

Mr Kim taunts, looking disturbed. "You shouldn't be so happy about it. Sehun thinks Jongin did that. He don't even know you exist." Mr Kim spits the bitter truth to the young man. Kai needs to know his place.

The happiness in Kai’s heart turned into sadness in a matter of seconds and the excitement turns into sorrow in a blink. "Sehun don't even know 'Kai'." he repeats in his head. Obviously, Kai never exist for Sehun.

 

Sehun comes back to the table, "Papa, where's Jongin?" asking the older man. Mr Kim looks at Sehun, thinking about what Kai said. If Kai was Jongin. "He went back to the room." Sehun looks towards the stairs. He wants to ask Jongin to watch a movie with him but the other went up without waiting for Sehun. "I'll go get him." Sehun runs up to the room not wanting to miss the movie playing on the television.

"Jongin?" Sehun calls as he enters the room but couldn't spot the other. Sehun looks around, finding his husband. Sehun notice the balcony door open, "Jongin?" Sehun finds the other standing by the railing, looking tense. Jongin looks deep in thought.

"Hey…" Sehun greets, touching Jongin's shoulder. He is indeed tense. Sehun starts fidgeting on how he should ask Jongin what is wrong. "A great philosopher once said…" Sehun starts successfully getting Jongin's attention. Jongin looks interested but his eyes are not glowing like the usual. "Errr... nevermind." Sehun laughs awkwardly because he can't think of something stupid to cheer Jongin.  Jongin raises his eyebrows questioningly.

 

"There's no philosopher right?" Kai asks Sehun and Sehun pouts with a numerous nods. "You look tense, I wanted to be funny." Sehun confesses. All Sehun wants to do is make Jongin happy the way Jongin makes him happy.

"A wise man once said that, by the presence of loved one, all troubles disappears." Kai tells and Sehun looks amused.

"Which wise man?"

"Kai,"

Kai slips his own name from his lips. He mentally died over the mistake. Sehun looks interested. "Who is this Kai?" Kai laughs, "Just a wise man." Kai tells, giving the shortest information ever recorded in history, maybe. "Now tell me…" Kai distracts Sehun from thinking about 'Kai'. Sehun hums a reply.

"Why did you come looking for me?"

 

Sehun know this voice very well by now. Jongin is being a tease and flirt. A new way to make Sehun weak for the man he love. Sehun curses mentally.

 

"Urmm..." Sehun looks away from Jongin and his charms to think clearly. "Omaigod!" Sehun screams, cupping his cheeks in horror. "You distracted me!" he blames Jongin for his own mistake

"What? Why?" Kai questions. Kai is very sure he is not to be blamed for distractions. "I came up to call you! To watch a movie with me!" Sehun tells, going in to look at the watch by their bed. He screams again. "It started!"

Kai is about to follow a frantic looking Sehun but he stops, remembering that Mr Kim could be somewhere down and he do not want to see that cunning fox. "Sehun..." Kai calls the already leaving male. Sehun turns around to face Kai. His heart squeezes by just looking at Sehun, can he tell Sehun that he wants to skip the plan?

"We can watch it here, Sehun." Kai breathes normally when he spots a huge television in a corner. Sehun comes back in to see the black box, to confirm its presence with his own eyes. "Where's the remote Jongin?" Sehun looks around anxiously. Kai wonders what movie is it that is making Sehun so hyped up.

Kai passes the remote to Sehun in seconds and Sehun changes the channel quickly. Sehun gets on the bed, sitting comfortably with his eyes on the television. "What movie is this?" Kai asks, inviting himself onto the bed, beside Sehun.

"The Notebook."

Kai wants to roll his eyes at the corny title. "What kind of movie is this?" Kai starts to grumble but he is replied by Sehun's glare, he shuts up. Kai is never a fan of movies especially when it is romance. He can stand action movies but not romance.

 

Kai gets bored halfway, yawning every five minutes. Sehun is too engrossed to bother Kai's condition. Sehun switched off the lights halfway and Kai yawns more. He could sleep off but he won't. He wants to accompany Sehun. Sehun shifts to pull himself tissues from the bedside table since he could no longer focus on the movie with his nose stuffed from all the crying. He looks to his side to find his husband falling asleep in the most adorable way.

Jongin is lying down, a hand under his cheek, face facing the television with his mouth slightly open. Jongin is a man with charms, always so charming. Sehun smiles with adoration despite crying over Ryan Gosling. Without doing anything, Jongin made him smile.

"The wise man is right." Sehun whispers, pulling the covers for Jongin, "Presence of loved one, troubles disappears." Sehun runs his fingers into Jongin's hair. "How is his hair so soft?" Sehun asks himself. As what he know, Jongin's hair is a bit rough and dry.

"Is the movie over?" the man whispers leaning into Sehun's touch. "You can sleep. I will watch." Sehun tells, caressing the sleeping Jongin's cheek.

 

"I am not sleeping."

Kai shifts, sitting up sloppily. Sehun had caught him sleeping. This is the most embarrassing moment for Kai. He wanted to watch Sehun sleep not let Sehun watch him sleep. Sehun laughs. "Stop pretending. You were drooling." Kai looks at the television to see the advertisement showing up. Sehun is resting his emotionally distraught mind by teasing Kai.

"I don't drool." Kai states as a matter of fact. It would be an insult to his manliness if he drools. Sehun smiles cheekily, pushing him to lie back. "Lie on your back. I want to lean on you." Kai does as Sehun says. Sehun lays straight facing the television with his head on Kai's stomach.

"Sehun..." Kai speaks with his fingers in Sehun's hair. "Have I ever told you, you smell so nice and peaceful?" Kai asks, looking up the ceiling. He let his heart and mind out for a moment.

"Not really. You always say I smell sweet." Kai hums, twirling Sehun's hair around his finger. Jongin is really lacking in expressing his interest in Sehun, Kai thinks to himself. "Why?" Sehun asks, tearing away his gaze from the movie. Kai shakes his head. "Nothing."

Sehun flips around, resting his long chin on Kai's stomach. Kai feels a sudden pinch when Sehun rests his chin. Kai mentally corrects himself about Sehun’s chin description. It should be long and sharp chin. "Tell me, what's with the nice and peaceful smell." Sehun asks, sounding handsomely curious. It is surely nice getting praises and Kai don’t mind giving praises just for Sehun.

Kai looks down over his stomach where Sehun is resting his sharp chin. "Your presence calm me down. Brings me to a place warm and peaceful, cold and serene. I get freed from all burdens by your presence."

There’s a peaceful silence between them. Silence that speaks thousands of unspoken feeling for Kai, things that he can never say to Sehun, things that he is not allowed to tell the beauty lying comfortably on him. He let the silence do the talking to him. He decides it is the best for time being.

"Do you realize you sound like a poet and I might skip the movie if you have more poems praising the beauty called Sehun? Sehun whispers, using his elbow to push himself up and have direct eye to eye contact with Kai. Kai tilts his head sideways, looking at Sehun. In the dark room, lighted by just the blinking lights from the television, Kai can still see the beauty called Oh Sehun.

“What’s your birthdate?” Kai asks. That cunning old man told him and he forgot about it. He must remember Sehun’s birthday just in case they last till that time. “You know my birthdate.” Sehun says as a matter of fact, “April 12th.” But he replies still. Kai nods, saving the date in his memory.

“That was the day God fell in love and you came to the world.” Kai tells, looking directly into Sehun’s eyes without wavering. His eyes should convey his message. People told him many times that his gazes are powerful and they speak unspoken words and he seriously wish those people are right.

Sehun drops on Kai, hiding his face in the other’s neck. Sehun has his hands around Kai’s torso and he stays silent, hiding his emotions from Kai. “Hey…” Kai calls the other, combing Sehun’s thick, soft hair with his fingers. “I might get sick.” Sehun mumbles quickly which Kai could hardly understand. Kai chuckles, “What are you saying? Why?”

“Because you are so sweet.”

Kai moves to the side to look at Sehun’s face. He wants to see the obviously blushing red face. He has grown fond of. The colour red can officially retire now because Sehun is the new red.

“You are blushing.” Kai states and Sehun moves like a magnet to Kai’s neck again to hide. Kai laughs loudly this time. “Sehun…” he calls, tickling the other and Sehun jumps up, hitting his hands. “Don’t hide from me, Sehun.” Kai tells, gripping Sehun’s hands before they start abusing him. “Let me see those blush on your cheeks, show me proudly because I am the reason to it.”

“My movie is finishing.” Sehun tells timidly, leaning on Kai once again to watch the ending. Sehun avoids answering to Kai’s words but he did as told. He displays his blush for Kai to see and be proud of it. Kai has his left arm around Sehun’s chest protectively as the other continues watching his movie and Kai opts to watch Sehun instead of the movie.

“Although I am Kai, not Jongin, I will live as Jongin for you and be happy with you as long as I can.”

 

“Jongin…” Sehun whispers, watching his husband’s movement beside him. The man is motionless, sleeping soundly and Sehun can’t close his eyes for a second. He was watching the movie but his mind was not registering the movie at all. Ryan Gosling became invisible from all his thoughts. He stares the sleeping man’s features closely, drinking in the view he is blessed. “Is it possible that I love you more now than I did?” Sehun whispers his feelings knowing that Jongin is sleeping and he won’t be cornered by cheesy confession. Sehun scoots closer, getting his husband’s warmth as his blanket in the cold night.

Kai opens his eyes, when he feel Sehun’s breathing even against his chest. He heard everything Sehun said and pretended to be asleep. It is already against his promise of not touching Sehun and responding to Sehun’s late night thought could lead to love making. Kai wants to avoid that. He will not do that to Sehun and himself. Kai can feel Sehun’s submission to his husband but Kai is not the husband Sehun said his vows. “I am sorry.”

 

 

“You have to attend the company party.” Mr. Kim informs when Kai joins him (unwillingly) at the table for breakfast. Kai gives the silent treatment to the man because he really can’t talk to the man without being rude and he don’t want to make a scene. Mr Kim looks at Kai, waiting for a reply but the young man is not even looking at him. The older clearly knows the reason behind Kai’s behaviour.

“Kai…” Mr Kim tries calling him but he’s still not getting any response.

Sehun announces his presence by cheerfully greeting the maids ‘Good Morning’ and joins them at the table. “Morning, Papa.”

“Morning, Sehun.” Mr Kim greets sweetly and he caught Kai rolling his eyes. Kai is surely hating him to guts this very moment. Instead of talking to Kai about the party in the evening, Mr Kim tells Sehun about it. “Sehun.” Mr. Kim starts, wiping his mouth with the napkin. “There’s this party in the company in the evening. You both must come.” He tells, sipping his hot tea. Kai continues eating silently which irks Mr Kim more. Sehun promises to be there happily and nudges his husband for response.

“I actually planned to take you out for dinner.” Kai tells Sehun and Sehun’s face fell instantly with miserable gasp. “I would let you both escape this party but unfortunately the party is to celebrate your wedding.” Mr Kim tells and he has Kai’s attention in seconds but the other is mocking him with a smile.

“Ouhh…” Sehun reacts, putting his palm on Kai’s hand. “We should go to the party.”

Kai smiles at Sehun ignoring the fox at the end of the table. Sehun said it ambiguously; deciding and suggesting. “We will go.” Kai answers, wiping the sauce from Sehun’s lips. Sehun ears pinks and he wipes his mouth clean with the napkin ignoring the elderly at the table.

“That’s great.” Mr. Kim says, interrupting the moment in front of him. However the couple are in their own bubble of world to focus on him. Mr Kim exhales dejectedly. He have come to terms that he have to go through his day ignoring the fact that his son is dead and watch his son’s look alike take over his son’s role.

 

“I am 100% sure you are more buff now and your suit fits perfectly.” Sehun points out while fixing Jongin’s necktie. The other replies with a shy smile and light shake of his head. “I am extremely pleased that my husband has his eyes all over me.”

Sehun groans, lightly slapping Jongin’s cheek but the other’s eyes have him pinned on his feet. The overnight stubble over Jongin’s cheek feels pleasant on his tips as Sehun grace his finger along Jongin’s cheekbone to his jaw.

“You look lovely in yours too.” Kai speaks, welcoming Sehun in his personal space. “But stay with me all the time.”

“Why?” Sehun breathes out his question, looking at Jongin’s lips and back to his eyes.

“I am possessive. I dislike sharing you with anyone.” Kai tells and Sehun leans in to kiss his lips. Kai tenses up but he relaxes instantly when Sehun keeps his lips still on his own. Sehun takes Kai’s hands and keeps them around his waist and joins their bodies together by the hip.

“Show the world I am yours, Jongin.” Sehun whispers temptingly and Kai feel himself being electrocuted as Sehun kisses the sides of his lips. “I want to show them I am yours.”

 

Sehun is undeniably flaunting it. Earlier, his shirt was buttoned and he wore a tie but now, the top two buttons are undone and the tie is long gone. Kai could clearly see the purplish mark at the juncture of Sehun’s neck. Kai got into the moment with Sehun and he is not regretting it. He will never regret it his whole life. He kept on his promise, he did not touch Sehun. He bit and sucked him. Fair enough.

 

They arrived at the company on time. Kai did not believe his own eyes that The Kims belongs to the Kims he is living with. The most extravagant company in the country with billions of profit every month. Kai is surely feeling out place among the elites now. He is just a commoner with no business knowledge and he has to pretend to be The Kim Jongin who probably is the reasons to some of their great success. Karma is quick to slap his face. He shouldn’t have sucked on Sehun’s neck.

Sehun knows some of them quite well and Kai knows none of them. As mentioned, Kai has his hand possessively around Sehun’s; glued there. Some shook his hand diplomatically, congratulating him on the wedding and Kai thanked them with a grateful smile. And for the public display of attraction, Kai would kiss Sehun’s cheek with every ‘Congratulations on your wedding.’

Mr. Kim goes to the mic and requests for everyone’s attention. Kai decides to look somewhere else until he hears loud claps and cheers. “Come, papa is calling us to say something.” Sehun whispers into his ears. Kai looks around nervously to find all eyes on him and Sehun. Kai gulps down the champagne to calm his nerves. “Let’s go.” He interlaces his fingers with Sehun and guides the other to where Mr. Kim is. Time to shine.

 

“First of all…” Kai starts holding on to the mic but he stops for a second just to hold Sehun’s hand. He feels better in seconds and his nerves relaxes. “I would like to thank everyone for being present here and for all the well wishes.” He speaks, looking at some of them at the table. “It means a lot to us to have all of you with us.” He can feel Sehun caressing his hand with his thumb and Kai looks down to their linked hand. “I wish to spend every moment with Sehun. Every moment of sadness, and every moment of pain. I want to spend every moment, healing him, because from all that moment, we will create moment of happiness. I wish to spend every gifted moment with you.” Kai hears some ‘awws’ from the audience but his focus is on Sehun’s glistening eyes. Sehun mouths an ‘I love you’ and Kai chuckles. “Sehun just said I love you to me.” Kai jokes and everyone starts laughing. Sehun pinches him lightly by at the waist.

“And dad…” Kai decides to say something about Mr Kim, not wanting to make ‘Jongin’ look bad. “Thank you for loving Sehun as your own, as a part of me and a part of us.” The man sitting beside Mr Kim taps his shoulder and gave him a thumbs up. Kai assumes he said something good about the cunning old man. “And dad…” Kai calls again. “Don’t be jealous of us.” Kai throws Mr Kim a painfully playful smile and kisses Sehun’s cheek; bravely.

“Thank you everyone and enjoy the party.” Kai ends his speech. Sehun looks at him lovingly, “I should get used to your poetic side.” Kai laughs and puts his hands around Sehun possessively once again as they walk back to their table. “That’s a nice speech there.” A middle aged man greets, shaking both Kai and Sehun’s hand. “Got carried away actually.” Kai answers and Sehun turns to look at him. “Which part Mr Kim Jongin?” he asks sarcastically. Kai smiles playfully, “About you.” Sehun gapes at Kai, hanging his mouth open in disbelief. “Relax sweetheart, I didn’t want them to know how poetic I am, but I spilled the tea.”

The man who is with them watches the couple lovingly. “I wish I can be as poetic as you are but my partner isn’t as sporting as Sehun. She hates it.” Sehun responds with a laugh, hugging Kai’s arm like a koala, “You must be as good as Jongin and timing matters.”

 

“Hey Sehun.” A man sits next to Sehun as they are having their meal. Kai tries his best to keep his hands with him and not around Sehun. “I know why you are not wearing tie today.” He tells Sehun and Sehun giggles knowingly. “You are not the first to notice.” Sehun replies and Kai looks at Sehun curiously. He didn’t know that people told Sehun about it. “It’s so obvious okay!” The guy claims loudly and Sehun shushes him down. “Not so loud!”

 

“Hey…” Sehun whispers leaning close as they are invited to grace the dancefloor. “Hey there…” Kai greets back guiding Sehun to each step. “How does it feel to proudly show the world my mark?” Kai ask when Sehun decides to hug him while dancing. “One of the best feeling.” Sehun answers happily, “And you know…” Sehun pulls back when Kai is about to get comfortable in Sehun’s warmth. “Papa kept looking at it.”

 

 

“Kai.” Mr Kim stops the other from rushing off, to avoid him. Kai stands still on his legs, with his back facing Mr Kim. Mr Kim reads that Kai is trying his best not to react to anything Mr Kim is about to tell. The older walks ten feet closer to Kai and stands beside him. Kai looks away not acknowledging him. “You can’t avoid me as long as you are here.”

“I surely did.” Kai spits and continues walking away.

“Stop.” Mr Kim halts Kai once again. “I have something to tell you.”

“Stop reminding me about your son.” Kai answers and walks away without listening to what Mr Kim has to say. Mr Kim clenches his fist together as he watch the stubborn man strides to his room. “I didn’t want to remind you of him.”

 

 

Kai rushes to the bathroom as he finds Sehun taking the beautiful night air at the balcony. With the stunt Kai pulled off at the party, he is afraid Sehun might want to go further than just biting and sucking. He is not ready to lose himself. He cannot use Sehun for pleasure. Kai stands under the shower allowing the warm water to ease all his worries for now. “How did you get stuck into this?”

“I don’t know.”

 

Sehun is still not in the room when Kai finishes shower. “Sehun?” he calls, and the reply comes instantly. “Here. Come here.” Kai hangs his towel at the dryer and heads to join Sehun. It is a beautiful, chilly night. The sky is clear and is brighten up by the stars. “Beautiful.” Kai whispers in awe, looking up to the sky. They remain silent, watching the movement of a small cloud.

“Looking at the sky always calms me.” Sehun speaks breaking their peaceful silence. Kai looks away from the stars to look at the star beside him. “I always get in admiration every time I look up at the sky, especially at night.” He continues.

“Why?”

“You know…” Sehun brings his hands up, making a frame as he take a glance at Kai. “We are looking at this much of sky.”

Kai nods, looking back up at the sky, “Yeah.”

“And it’s not even a percent of how much there really is.” Sehun completes. Kai looks back up to the sky, considering Sehun’s words. Sehun sighs with satisfaction and he focuses on Kai. “That’s how I feel about you.” Sehun whispers, leaning his head on Kai’s shoulder. Kai kisses Sehun’s head understanding Sehun’s hidden message. “You want to be a poet too?” Kai teases, bringing his hand around Sehun to keep the other warm. “No. I just want to be your muse.”

 

“Jongin…” Sehun whispers, soft enough for Kai to catch him. Kai hums as he sways Sehun who is comfortable and warm in his arm to the music in his head. Sehun turns around and faces Kai, arms circling Kai’s waist. “What is it?” Kai ask, noticing the redness on Sehun’s cheek. Sehun closes their gaps, joining their hips and chest together. Kai keeps his nerves on control by the extremely close contact. “Kiss me please…”

Kai watches the man in his arm begs desperately with his eyes. Sehun’s eyes are begging him despite his face showing the opposite. The eyes speaks the truth and Kai could not deny it. Sehun’s small pink lips are parted and his warm breath meets Kai’s own. Like the opposites of a magnet, Kai gets pulled by Sehun. He leans in slowly, stopping right before Sehun’s lips to witness Sehun shutting his eyes, surrendering. Kai rests his lips lightly on Sehun’s feeling Sehun’s sharp intake of breath and the grip on his own arm.

Sehun feels alive as Jongin moves his lips skilfully on his, sucking and nipping on his lips like it his. Sehun kisses back, as eagerly and he surrenders more to the man he’s hanging onto. Jongin’s fingers in his hair, scratching his scalp as he pulls Sehun’s hair, moving their heads along with their lips. Kissing never felt like dancing but now Sehun could say, kissing is dancing especially when Jongin is kissing him. He let Jongin inside his mouth willingly, feeling the other more with each second.

Sehun gasps when Jongin’s tongue catches him and he starts getting breathless. He senses Jongin’s smile and the other starts kissing his lips, sucking the living lights out of him once again. Jongin pulls back, leaving a string of saliva in between them and he leans back to peck Sehun once again. Sehun keeps his eyes on Jongin’s throat knowing the other’s lustful eyes are on him. The blush on his cheeks rises up to his ears.

“What happened to the brave Sehun I met minutes ago?” Kai teases knowing Sehun is shying away.

 

 

In a blink, it has been a week Kai had been living with Sehun as Jongin. Luck is on his side as Sehun still did not catch him being different, being Kai. Kai may be Jongin for Sehun but he had always been Kai. Changing names and some habits doesn’t change who he really is. And in a week, Kai decides that he is infatuated by Oh Sehun. Mr Kim had successfully laid a lie for Sehun to believe; “I gave Jongin a month leave. He’s going to be with you, attached to your hip for a month, Sehun.” With that Kai escapes handling the billion dollar company. He might bring the company down to bankruptcy if, he is to pretend Jongin there.

 

Every day, Kai would take Sehun out to his favourite breakfast stall. “I didn’t know you love cheap breakfast, Jongin.” Sehun said the first day Kai took him to the roadside breakfast stall. “They sell the best English breakfast here.” Kai tells happily while waiting for their plate. Sehun laughs at Kai’s expression and waits for the said good breakfast. “How did you know about this place?” Sehun asks out of curiosity. “A friend of mine suggested.” Kai tells the truth as he takes the plates from the lady and hands one to Sehun. “Try it. if you like it, we will come here every day.” Kai tells with enthusiasm and confidence that Sehun will love it.

Sehun takes a bite as Jongin keeps his keen eyes fixed on him. Sehun chews slowly, savouring every taste and nods in delight. “Are you ready for an everyday 8 am date at this…?” Sehun looks around, “… simple yet wonderful stall?”

Kai smiles happily, taking a bite of his own omelette and sausage, “Happily.”

 

In the evenings, it would be a movie date. Kai has to force himself to watch all the movie Sehun has in mind just because he has nothing in his. He is not a fan of movies. From Ps; I love you to Safe Haven, from Mission Impossible to Fast and Furious, Kai watched them all without falling asleep. He is not (vowed) going to embarrass himself anymore. He hid his tears when it gets too emotional and he is fully awake during action scenes. Sehun made him a movie addict.

 

Every night, Sehun will find his way to seduce his husband but he did not expect Jongin to be so hard to seduce. The opposite happens when Sehun seduces Jongin, he gets seduced and it becomes painful to bear his undying emotions for the man. “Jongin…” Sehun calls, crawling up the bed to where Jongin is leaning with a novel Sehun had forced the other to read. “Hmm…” Jongin replies, not looking at Sehun. Sehun sits facing the other with a pout. It was a bad decision giving Jongin a book to read. “Jongin… look at me.” Sehun whines, drawing patters onto Jongin’s thigh. Jongin puts the book down instantly and looks at Sehun.

“What is it, darling?” Kai asks Sehun who is drawing flowers on his thigh. Sehun shakes his head but bites his lips. “Say it….” Kai threatens, punching Sehun’s arm lightly. Sehun shakes his head, desire buried down and deep. “… or I will make you say it.” Kai warns. Sehun falls flat on the bed, hitting the bed, “No! I will never tell you!” Kai laughs at his view. Sehun is behaving childishly, playing hard to get all of a sudden. “I have ways to suck information out of you, baby.” Kai teases, blocking Sehun from moving away. Sehun shuts his eyes tightly as Kai closes the gap.

Kai trails a finger over Sehun face, teasing the other. He moves Sehun’s bangs, kissing Sehun’s forehead barely leaving his lips long on Sehun’s warm skin. He leans down to Sehun’s eyes, playfully blowing onto the tightly shut eyes and Sehun’s shifts, arching his back under Kai. Kai teases more by pretending to kiss both Sehun’s cheek, just making a kiss sound. Kai braces himself properly, kneeling over Sehun’s waist, hands trapping Sehun’s head. “Should I kiss you, Sehun?” Kai whispers huskily into Sehun’s ears, breathing over Sehun’s skin to let the other know where he is. “Yes…” Sehun moans, leaning towards Kai’s breath. Kai heads towards Sehun’s opened lips, blowing softly on Sehun’s pink lips. “Jongin please…” Sehun begs, slowly opening his eyes to find his husband. Kai smirks playfully at Sehun’s wrecked condition. “Tell me Sehun, what you wanted to tell me.”

Sehun leans up desperately to feel Jongin’s lips on me but Jongin moves away in time. Sehun groans in frustration, amusing Kai more. “Please…” Sehun begs shamelessly again, forehead forming beads of sweat. “Not until you tell me…” Kai replies, licking Sehun’s jaw in a blink.

“I want you…” Sehun breathes, gripping Kai’s arm. “I want you to make love to me.”

 

 

Kai stayed out the whole night, going back to his former house to have a peace of mind. “I want you to make love to me.” Sehun words keep haunting his mind. Kai left their room, left the house immediately leaving Sehun hanging with more explanation on the bed. “I promised.” That is what he said to Sehun before running away. What haunts Kai more is that Sehun did not say Jongin’s name and Kai felt it was meant for him which is impossible because Sehun knows no Kai.

Sleepless and restless, Kai decides to take a walk in the middle of the night. Every moment he spent with Sehun flashes by his eyes and he smiles sadly knowing that whatever he had with Sehun is coming to an end. Sehun is not his first kiss but he kissed Sehun earnestly, for the first time in his life. He sit alone at the park, looking blankly into the darkness. He looks up at the sky and it is also dark, just like his mind. As the loneliness and darkness starts creeping into his veins, Kai starts walking again, until it’s almost sunrise.

 

The lady that runs the English Breakfast Stall is setting up her stall when Kai greets her, taking his seat. “You are early today. Where’s your husband?” she asks him cheerfully. Kai caves in at the word ‘husband’. “How do you know?” he asks her instead. “I asked him and he told me.” She replies, wiping the tables clean. “What’s his name?” she asks again.

“Sehun.”

Kai watch the clock tick to eight, slightly hoping that he would meet Sehun. But again he argues with himself. He shouldn’t be facing Sehun after what happened last night. He don’t think Sehun would even see him too. With a sigh, Kai stand to leave. “Leaving?” the lady questions.

“Yeah. Sorry.” He tells her and walks out quickly.

The weather isn’t chilly but Kai feels a sudden coldness bursting over his bone. As he walk on the pavement, heading the opposite way from Jongin’s house, he spot a familiar figure waiting at the other side of the road. Sehun.

Kai stops, looking at the other. Sehun looks so sad and broken that Kai wants to run to the other side and hug Sehun, apologize to him but he can’t. Kai don’t have the reason the exact reason and making up an excuse will make things worse. Kai watch Sehun wipe his cheek and Kai curses mentally. Sehun is crying. His heart is screaming to him, telling him to go to Sehun and his mind is reminding him about the promise he made to himself about not letting Sehun cry anymore. “People break promises. Jongin broke his.” Kai tells himself but he answers it instantly. “He died! A sudden death!”

 

Kai looks at Sehun once again, before crossing the road. He crosses the road, keeping his eyes on Sehun who is anticipating Kai. Kai decides that he will apologize for his behaviour last night and let fate decides what happens next. For now, he will say sorry and hug Sehun tightly. Kai is about to reach the middle, when Sehun waves his hands frantically, looking horrified. “Jongin!!!!” Kai hears Sehun’s scream before he’s hit.

 

 

A month passed in a blink. Mr Kim had informed Kai that the accident brought Sehun out of his shock. Sehun is all fine now. That is all the older told him and gave Kai the promised balance. Kai pays his bills and food with the money and works as a part time delivery guy. Kai told himself that he is over Sehun, living a normal life and will soon find his one true love but the moment he is alone, even for 5 seconds; his thoughts are filled with Sehun. Kai is not the type to cry but the longing he feels for Sehun brings tears in his eyes. It gets hard to accept that he had only one week with Sehun and he have to live till the end of his breath with only Sehun’s memory.

 

“You fucker.” Kai curses to the air. “You died and I have to live on with this feeling knowing that I can never have him.” He wipes his tears angrily.

Kai hates Mr Kim a lot more now. He hates the older too much that he can’t put it in words. “Useless, cunning old fox.” Kai curses again. “You ruined my life.” He cries into his palm. He would still live if Mr Kim did not lure him with money to save Sehun. He would still survive from the money lenders. He would still be able to feed his stomach. He wouldn’t have met Sehun and have his life so perfectly wrecked.

“I gave my everything to you, Sehun.” Kai whispers to himself, leaning against the old couch in his home. “Everything that a man could possibly give to someone they love, I gave it all to you.” Another tear rolls down his eyes and he wipes it off with his sleeve. “But I could not make love to you. Your love isn’t for me.” Kai let his words dissolve into the thin air around him.

“I love you, Sehun.” He whispers, closing his eyes to imagine Sehun’s reaction; the shy smile with his red cheeks. When Kai is done with his daily confession, he chuckles dryly getting up from the couch to get himself a bottle of beer. He needs to sleep so badly.

 

Kai catches a shadow from the corner his eyes. “Who’s there?” he ask. It could be his imagination since the lack of sleep is tiring his mind. Kai can still see the shadow from the floor. It’s a person, hiding behind the door. Kai strides towards the door and stands before it. “I know you are there. Stop hiding. Come out now.” Kai instructs in a breath. He too exhausted to deal with anything right now especially when Sehun is constantly in his mind; not leaving.

 

Getting no response from the other, Kai pulls the door harshly.

He meets a teary, confused and equally tired looking, “Sehun!”

They stand before each other awkwardly, not meeting one another’s eyes. Kai could not speak and Sehun is not looking at him.

 

“Thank you.” Sehun speaks after some time. Kai forces himself not to look at Sehun but his eyes are disobeying him. Kai is looking at Sehun, listening to him. “Papa told me…” Kai nods and Sehun decides to look at Kai. Kai catches a deep breath, holding it. “Forced to tell me, actually.” Sehun corrects himself, looking directly into Kai’s deep eyes.

“By who?” Kai asks, intrigued that someone could actually force the fox. “Me.” Kai pretends to be calm about it.

“I know what happened to Jongin.” Sehun continues, playing with his fingers. “And who you are.” Sehun states, looking back up to Kai from his fingers. Kai notices the missing wedding band on Sehun’s ring finger. “I am sorry for your loss.” Kai tells Sehun. He understands how Sehun feels. It is not easy living without someone you love. Kai knows how exactly it feels.

There’s an awkward silence once again and Kai gestures Sehun to follow him inside. “Sit.” Kai invites Sehun.

“It was never hard telling Jongin things but with you…” Sehun speaks suddenly causing Kai to bring his wandering mind back to Sehun. “I know something is different from the moment we met. I am not stupid.” Sehun speaks seriously for the first time.

“I find most of the things you did for me new because Jongin never did those things to me.” Sehun continues expressing himself. “I happen to like listening to you because all you did is talk about me and Jongin rarely does.”

“What are you trying to say?” Kai intercepts Sehun’s confession. Sehun’s words are starting to give him hope once again and he is going to get it crushed once again. “I fell in love. I thought I fell in love more with my husband but no, it was you.” Sehun confesses, confidently looking directly at Kai. “You made me feel loved, you made me feel appreciated, you made feel special, you made me want you more.”

Kai remains silent as he listen to Sehun’s confession. “I lived one week with you, I lived one week with the amount of love I never felt before, I lived one week wondering what changed Jongin, I lived one week in darkness, not knowing you.”

“Since when did you become this expressive?” Kai questions, excusing his own ears from his thundering heart.

“Since Kai came into my life.” Sehun answers, kneeling down in front of Kai. “What are you doing?!” Kai pulls Sehun up, looking closely at the face he missed so much for the past one month. The glow on Sehun’s face is dull and his cheeks are less chubby.

“Will you stay?” Sehun asks, touching Kai’s cheek. The overnight stubble pricks his palm but somehow it is no longer a foreign sensation. “I can’t face the old man.” Kai answers. He don’t care who the man is for Sehun, but for Kai, the man is nobody; invisible.

 

“No dummy.” Sehun tells, chuckling. Kai feels the boulder on his shoulders being lifted as his ears are blessed by their favourite sound. “Will you stay in my life?” Sehun reaches for his back pocket to the thing he brought along. He spent his savings for it. “Take this and put it on my finger if you agree.” Sehun tells, giving Kai a brand new silver plated ring. Kai’s signature smirk returns.

“I have nothing Sehun. Look around. I don’t live in a mansion, and I don’t have much money. Are you sure?” Kai asks Sehun. He don’t want Sehun to regret his decision in future.

“All I see is you, all I want is you. All I need is you.” Sehun replies, closing the distance between them. The familiar buzzes builds between them. Kai takes the ring from Sehun, holding it in between his fingers, “No turning back?” Kai questions one last time with a playful look.

“Just put it on my finger already!” Sehun complaints frustratingly and Kai puts the ring accompanied by his own laughter. Sehun leans in to capture Kai’s lips without asking and this time Kai kisses without holding back. All the emotions that Kai had been keeping to himself, he poured it all out to Sehun with the kiss.

 

“Hi, I am Kai.” Kai introduces himself with his signature smirk.

“Hello. I am Sehun.” Sehun answers back with a giggle.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't cry.... :"(


End file.
